moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Gail Robbins
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = 30 Days of Night | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = Frank Robbins (father) Michelle Robbins (mother) Larry Robbins (brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night (2007) | final appearance = | actor = Rachel Maitland-Smith }} is a supporting character featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. She was played by actress Rachel Maitland-Smith. Biography was a resident of the desolate town of Barrow, Alaska - one of the most remote regions in the state. Every year, from November to December, the northernmost community in the world was plunged into thirty days of endless, sunless night. A brood of vampires, led by an elder named Marlow Roderick came to Barrow with the knowledge that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. Marlow's group slaughtered their way through the town, gorging themselves on blood until there were only a small handful of people left. By Day 27, Barrow was nearly completely deserted of human life. Only a small group of survivors managed to make it thus far and took to hiding in small shelters and remote locations. One of the vampires, Zurial, raided the Robbins home and slaughtered the entire family. Gail miraculously survived and ran out into the snow-swept streets. Another survivor, Fire Marshall Stella Oleson found Gail and promised to protect her. Gail and Stella were accidentally separated from the other survivors, but knew that they had to reach the sanctuary of the underground utilidor if they had any hope of living to see another day. The others made it to the utilidor, but Stella and Gail lagged behind. As the vampires converged on their position, they decided to hide underneath an abandoned vehicle. Marlow and the others realized that winter was nearly over and that the sun would soon be rising. They opened up the pipe lines and set fire to the oil spilling forth with the intent of burning the entire town to the ground to mask their presence. Stella's estranged husband, Sheriff Eben Oleson resorted to drastic measures to defeat the vampires. He succeeded in destroying Marlow Roderick, but at the cost of his own life. Gail Robbins and Stella Oleson however survived and were one of the few residents of Barrow left alive when the vampires left. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Slade, Steve Niles, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * is exclusive to the continuity of the 30 Days of Night feature film and has no counterpart in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. See also External Links * * * 30 Days of Night at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:30 Days of Night (2007)/Characters Category:Characters with biographies